Reconciliarse
by HardLohve
Summary: Él y ella, dioses sin Olimpo, marido y mujer. Reyes de un reino de tinieblas, donde el alma sin carne desciende al fondo de la Tierra, al sombrío reino de ultratumba. Una mano de dios se aferra a las formas de sus caderas, brillo de marfil, textura de satén, sabor de leche y miel. –Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo: "Dioses del Olimpo", del foro "Un Mundo de Retos"


Disclaimers: Inspirado en el mundo de Rick Riordan, aunque ni los dioses ni el Hades ni Perséfone sean realmente de su propiedad.

* * *

Inexorable e invisible es Hades, dios de la muerte.

Sobre él caben todo tipo de especulaciones.

La más comentada, la de aquella que lo asocia a la hija de Démeter.

Son sus dominios las insondables profundidades del llamado Erebo o inframundo, mas la posesión por la que siente mayor orgullo es esa que conquistó a guisa de rapto llevado por un capricho sin pudor.

Hades, el Invisible, de quien se dice que acoge de buena gana a sus visitantes, de quien se comenta que a los ya presentes les impide la salida. Hades, nombre de dios, nombre de infierno; prisión embriagante, e irrevocable.

Ve crecer, caer y resurgir la humanidad, autodestruirse igual que suicidas En horizontes plasmados de dolor, angustia, odio, rencor, luchas… disputas estúpidas que ni la mente más sapiente logra entender, por más que se esfuerce, conflictos cuyos platos rotos paga él, al duplicarse las almas a quienes acoge.

Su persona se define por la impaciencia, por un candado que encadena sus sentimientos, por las palabras hostiles que hacen nuevo diccionario en el noventa por cien de su vocabulario.

Hades. El enfado es su apariencia perpetua; el gruñido, su léxico reiterado. Se envuelve en un sigilo infinito, lleno de violencia y cólera. Presume de corazón siniestro, lleno de árido silencio.

Aunque tiene su excepción.

Su talón de Aquiles.

Perséfone, a quien se le atribuye el mérito de conseguir que las alas del amor se expandan por el pecho del dios al que muchos tienden a catalogar de inclemente. Él y ella, marido y mujer. Dioses sin Olimpo, amos del infierno. Reyes de un reino de tinieblas, donde el alma sin carne desciende al fondo de la Tierra, al sombrío reino de ultratumba.

A pesar de esa zona de inframundo, lugar velado a los vivos, han hecho del sombrío reino un vergel a dúo, un paraíso con luces florales. Allí Él ha sido el cónyuge perfecto, al menos hasta entonces. Mas ya no es así, según Perséfone. Y es que tras las puertas de ese construido cielo, algo se mantiene al filo del cuchillo, amenazando con quebrarse.

La atracción física comienza a decaer, asoman las raíces de la caducidad, y la costumbre se cierne sobre los hombros del matrimonio como el polvo se arremolina en un baúl de viejos recuerdos. Parecen estar en el umbral del adiós, los tiempos en que él la admiraba en silencio, en que convertía el infierno en un cielo adaptado a sus gustos, en que ella aparecía fresca y jovial a recibirlo de vuelta a casa, finalizada la jornada del juicio de las almas que dejaran por día la mortalidad.

Llevan casados siglos, milenios, según el cuenta tiempos de la humanidad. Y ahora el orgullo se apodera de ambos seres, la carencia de contacto es frustrante, el deseo de ser ahí el más fuerte, aún más.

La rutina corroe los gestos que intercambian, el tiempo de sexo desenfrenado y pasión inagotable parece época lejana de leyenda, el vendaval persiste en extinguir la llama que fue la vela del compartir cada minuto y segundo pegado el uno al otro.

Un día.

Blanca bandera alzada es lo que ansía encontrar al arribar al hogar, mas esa es una vaga esperanza al avistar su figura esbelta recorriendo lánguida los corredores del palacio, porque la petulancia tapia los ojos de su amada, y no hay paz que pueda firmar al verla tan ligera de prendas, flor presuntuosa de pétalos abiertos, rosa de seductor rocío, pero con espinas en su superficie.

Invisible, así se siente, cuando ella pasa de largo y las bocas de ambos articulan, autómatas, un corto intercambio de saludos. Hastiado, así se descubre, cuando se deshace de los últimos residuos de la ardua jornada y se inclina para rozar el néctar de su esposa con un beso de labios apretados, de esos que parecen un pico dado entre dos ancianos, contacto al que ella pone fin, desviando el rostro y plantando la tersa mejilla en su lugar antes de que se consuma un segundo parpadeo de los ojos de él que se entrecierran, indignados.

Una semana.

La ve sonreír, abierta, cercana, pero es una mueca mitad astuta, mitad melancolía, tan imán que a punto está él de cometer el error de traducirla por la invitación que lleva tiempo aguardando. Ella palmetea, animada, baila al son de los gemidos reprimidos y apetitos y fantasías no confesas de él, que teme perder la fortaleza de su arrogancia y caer en ese embrujo que ella desprende. Gesticula al hablar, cara angelical capaz de transformarse en fiera, propia de demonios, las ocasiones en que el cabreo es mayúsculo.

Oh, sí, su aspecto se mantiene bello y tranquilizador, aunque, a juicio de él, sus tácticas son taimadas, rastreras, injustas, desmedidas.

Perséfone. De risa suave y encantadora, pero de sonrisa puntiaguda, de pesadilla. Perséfone, su mujer.

Se acercan al comedor.

Comen.

Hablan.

Sacian al hambre.

La oye murmurar si tal vez desea algo de beber, pero la sed que él siente no es una que pueda ser saciada con nutriente tan banal como una bebida. Ni siquiera por ese zumo que ella sabe hacer tan bien, y que tras siglos de catarlo se ha vuelto su elixir preferido. Se miran desde lados opuestos de la mesa, ojos negros frente a ojos dorados, orgullo de mujer frente al del hombre, como perro y gato pugnando por ser el más fuerte en esa contienda matrimonial.

Perséfone. Ronronea complacida, viste inocencia mientras lisonjea con su auténtico aspecto de mujer vengativa.

Diez días.

Mascullar una sarta de improperios es toda una liberación de genio, orgullo y testosterona. Como morderse los bigotes y callar. Porque para él la humildad no es un plato a degustar. Dar bandazos, camino al cuarto de baño, abandonando con un portazo la estancia conyugal, es el corte de mangas más frecuente que le ha dedicado en los últimos días. Y ella se ofende, por lo que él lo repite. Una y otra y otra vez.

Quince días.

El impulso de volver a sus conquistas mortales despliega un abanico de quizás como el susurro de una nana consoladora a su hombría. El agua de la ducha, aunque fría e insatisfactoria, es más acogedora que su propia esposa; toda una amante que nunca lo sacia de igual forma pero que nunca tampoco le escupe un rotundo no.

En la noche el sueño no le vence, su espalda se aprieta contra la de ella. La idea de bajarse los metafóricos pantalones destella por su mente, pero al instante es despachada por un aura de soberbia oscuridad. Ahueca la almohada, huraño. La desesperanza es el peor de los enemigos. El miedo a perder todo lo que se conoce y ama, el empuje final a encarar de frente lo que se ha vuelto una insostenible situación.

Va siendo hora de hablar.

La escucha suspirar al él girar en la cama, sin previo aviso, y atrapar su cuerpo entre sus formidables brazos. La excusa de fingirse dormidos ha dejado de ser válida. No cuando las gotas del proverbial vaso amenazan con derramarse, no cuando la lujuria lo corroe por dentro. Las llamas contadas de la alcoba proyectan sombras difusas en la piel desnuda de la garganta al descubierto, arqueado cuello de cisne de su esposa. A centímetros de su boca queda la silueta de sus senos escapando del encaje del pijama.

Un mes…

Es lo máximo que ha aguantado. Él aproxima el rostro, suplicante, pero el de ella continúa pétrea, fría, inconmovible.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas. –Declara al fin en admisión de su derrota, un segundo antes de apoderarse de sus labios, rogando un alto a esa sequía sexual a la que lo ha sometido por semanas.

La admisión a su error parece ser todo cuanto ella exigía por lograr. Los finos dedos de ella bailotean, pícaros, en los pelos negros de la incipiente barba, resbalan por la nuez de adán, se deleitan en el vello de su pecho y en la firmeza de sus pectorales. Él gruñe. Susurra algo subido de tono. Ella se sonroja, a la par que sonríe.

Las ropas caen al suelo.

Los músculos desnudos se tensan.

Se posicionan de tal manera que puedan admirar por entero el pálido y fibroso cuerpo del otro al que se entrelazan. Manos reconciliadas, temblorosas por un mes de añoranza, comienzan a recorrer el vientre plano de ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Pellizcan sus pezones con maestría, lamen su cuello con vehemencia, se filtran entre los pliegues cálidos de una sonrisa vertical, presionan el botón sensible hasta hacer explotar tras los párpados cerrados el placer de su diosa.

Su mujer.

La ninfa Mente pasada a planta de menta ha dejado de significar disputa entre los consortes. El torso y cabellera de ella pronto vuelven a colgar del borde de la cama. Una mano divina se aferra a las formas de sus caderas, brillo de marfil, textura de satén, sabor de leche y miel.

Una boca de hombre abandonado lame y muerde sus pezones entre jadeos. Sus piernas nunca se cierran, más bien invitan, se retuercen, acogen ya por fin el cuerpo de un amor.

Su dios.

Las acusaciones de mal carácter, obstinación y subrayada alergia al romance quedan mitigadas bajo la promesa vehemente, de puño al corazón, por mejorar y mostrarse más afable y afectuoso de ahora en adelante.

Juramentos que se susurran contra el lóbulo de una oreja. Que se reiteran en el descenso a mordiscos de una despojada clavícula. Que se afianzan en los picos gemelos de unas nalgas rosadas, azotadas, duras, juveniles y erectas. Y que se firman en la entrada al valle que guardan dos piernas, blancas, dulces y tersas, barnizadas de una humedad que él no duda en paladear.

Y en palpar.

Y en penetrar.

Porque el matrimonio es una guerra y delicia, si el campo de batalla es el lecho y, la agitación de las sábanas, el disparo entre los combatientes.

Porque la rendición sabe a gloria, si viene envuelta en gemidos de alcoba, como los que sueltan dos dioses que aún hoy, se quieren.

Porque para Hades reconciliarse es mucho más divertido que perseguir faldas de ninfas o mortales, si el premio es volver a yacer con su esposa. Perséfone.


End file.
